


The Blizzard

by DeadDirector



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, No seriously the Igloo is a character., Oneshot, Shameless holiday cheer, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28340031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadDirector/pseuds/DeadDirector
Summary: They were supposed to be in the South Pole for the Festival of the Winter Solstice. However, the harsh and unyielding blizzard had other plans for them.  Trapped in an igloo together, newlyweds Sokka and Azula have to come up with something to pass the time.
Relationships: Azula/Sokka (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	The Blizzard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seyary_Minamoto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seyary_Minamoto/gifts).



“Oh, come to the South Pole with me Azula, we can see the Aurora and enjoy the Festival of the Winter Solstice… It will be fun. What a lie that was.” 

Azula, former Princess of the Fire Nation and current representative of her people on the Republic City Council was huddled and shivering under roughly five layers of clothing and a massive blue parka. 

“Yeah, like I could have anticipated that the worst blizzard in a decade was going to happen, right when we arrived.” Sokka annoyedly retorted.

“It says a lot about your skills of reasoning that you couldn’t foresee snow… in the South Pole… in winter.” 

Sokka, for his part, merely grunted in acknowledgement of his wife’s undeniable claim. “It could be worse.” He said at long last after he turned and observed the firebender desperately clutching a pile of furs on the couch as close to her body as she could manage. 

“And how is that?” Azula called out snidely, her voice muffled by the platypus bear pelt that covered half of her face. 

“Well we could be stuck in my sisters igloo.”    
  


Azula shuddered, her teeth clattering loudly in disapproval at the very notion. “Perish the thought.” She said with a slight grimace on her visage.

Her husband, bless his spirit, was fiddling with a gadget on a wooden table in the center of the igloo. The interior of their abode was filled with a dozen different gizmos and inventions made by Sokka’s own hand. He had lived here for a few years after the war, she knew, helping reinvigorate the tribe and rebuild them after decades of war and conflict had brought the Water Tribe to its knees. Her mind started to wander as she observed him hard at work. Azula began to recall fondly, the past. 

She had met him for the first time, properly at least, almost half a decade after the war had concluded. Even if Sokka would later claim quite ridiculously that their first date was in the tunnels under Caldera City on the Day of the Black Sun. She was living in Republic City for six months when he had joined the Avatar and his sister in helping establish the nascent nation state. In him, Azula had at long last found a kindred spirit.

Zuko had sent her to help protect the Fire Nation’s interests but more specifically to help his friends. It was a task she originally found impossible, the Avatar was ridiculously optimistic and idealistic. His water tribe girlfriend was no better. For the greater part of half a year the only person she managed to tolerate was the blind earthbender, and that was because the girl was the only one of them willing to spar and fight her without any hesitation. 

It hadn’t taken Azula long after his arrival for her to recognize that he had been the one responsible for frustrating her efforts during the war at every turn. If the Avatar’s band of merry do-gooders hadn’t had him leading their squad, she likely would have captured or defeated them in weeks if not days. Yet, when he had showed up, her whole life changed. 

He alone provided Azula someone that could at least function as an equal or near enough to it in matters of the mind. She never expected it, but in him, behind the bad jokes and ridiculous appetite, she found a sharp wit and powerful intellect. Of course, it had taken her quite some time to get past those bad puns and his ridiculous peasant appetite. 

  
Over time though, she began to realize that they were actually friends, or whatever people called spending time together without wanting to commit a crime against that person was. She disguised their friendship and at first didn’t actually believe it herself, pretending it was a wholly professional relationship, but then why were they going to dinners together when all the work had been done. She came up with the flimsiest of pretenses to spend as many evenings in his company as possible. Sokka had noticed surely, as clever as he was. 

She noticed too, though, his absurd reasons to stay in her office late, debating topics they had all but resolved in three minutes. How he included her in every plan and happening they had, how he defended her against his sister. She was Azula, Princess of the Fire Nation, she had never needed another person to stand up for her… Yet when he did it, all she could do was smile. 

  
It was a new feeling for her. So it took quite some time and a significant bit of reading on the topic for Azula to realize that she was hopelessly, hilariously in love with the Water Tribesman. Eventually she understood the emotion, for perhaps the first time in her life. Sure, she loved Zuzu, despite all his annoyances, and she loved Kiyi, the insufferable brat that her little sister was, but Sokka? Sokka was the first romantic love she ever experienced. It was new and it was fresh, she thought it might pass quickly. How wrong she was. 

  
Still it persisted…

It persisted and it festered and it grew. 

Until one day, she thought that the feelings inside her might at last overwhelm her mind and body. That was the day he took her on the Avatar’s sky bison. Together they took in the sunset over Yue Bay. The sun slowly crept lower and lower until it vanished from sight along the horizon. He had explained what happened to the Bay’s eponymous Princess. He had told her everything, all the deepest regrets and misgivings he had. All the feelings and emotions that he felt when he saw Azula every day.

She sat there thousands of feet above the sprawling city and just listened, her head resting softly on his shoulder. When had she ever been so intimate with another? When had she ever wanted to be? She found that she wanted all of those things. His arm wrapped around her back then and pulled their bodies close against each other, thrilled and excited her. Only with him. 

Only with him. 

It should have scared her. Years earlier it would have. The very idea, the notion was something that she thought would weaken her, years before… Sitting here cocooned safely in his embrace, how could she ever have been so foolish? All the lessons that had been seared into her conscious mind by her Father… all the rejection and scars that she bore because of her mother’s abandonment, they slowly but surely vanished. Replaced by trust and faith in that silly, absurd, gorgeous man and the comfort he provided. 

They kissed that night for the first time. Azula’s experience was limited, but something about the connection they had… it just felt like it made her whole. As if something had been missing her whole life. He didn’t make her better or complete her, or any of that rubbish, but together they were stronger than they could ever be individually. 

It had taken them far too long to act on those feelings, Sokka for fear of pushing her too quickly, she, because of her hesitation at possibly ruining the best friendship she had ever had. Until at last they could no longer resist the pull, what reason was there to do so, truly? 

It wasn’t always sunshine and joy, if even she and Sokka fought, other couples were likely far, far worse. Yet, they always strived to uphold an agreement they made, never leave each other’s company angry at each other. To work things out, not bottling things inside, where they would expand and grow until they raged unchecked and out of control. She’d seen it happen with her own parents. She wouldn’t be like them. Not when she had finally found something pure, something real, in a world of cheap facsimiles. 

It was only natural they’d butt heads with regularity, strong willed and opinionated as they were. Despite that, he always listened, not half heartedly or to placate her… No. He truly listened to her. They valued each other for all their attributes, and yes, she did sometimes pinch him sharply every time his table manners left something to be desired. That was okay though, for he teased and encouraged her every time she made a clumsy effort at flirting that others would laugh at. It was never ill natured, it was always from a place of love. 

Love. 

It took her quite a while to say the word. Far longer than it took him, naturally. She had known it for months. That didn’t make it any easier for her to say it for the first time in her life. Finally, she did. They had taken a trip, on an air balloon of Sokka’s invention, to the spa and resort that used to be of Fire Nation origin on the northernmost coast. 

She still wasn’t sure what prompted it, but as they left the relaxing weekend trip and began their return to Republic City, she blurted out those three simple words. “I love you.”

The stupid, dazzling smile on his face made her wonder why she wasn’t saying it everyday. 

Every minute. 

For so long, she had been certain that others were weakened by those connections of sentiment. For over half her life, she knew that to be a fact as constant as the sun rising in the east and setting in the west. Now she could scarcely imagine a life without him. He brightened her days, making every moment of work and struggle, instead ones of joy and amusement. 

As long as it had taken the pair of them to admit their feelings for one another at last, it had conversely taken far less time for them to formalize their relationship. Sokka willingly professed his love for her to the whole world. Azula was confident that he had written a letter to his father, boasting of their romance within twelve hours of the couple beginning to date. She was a bit more stubborn, but she did take some joy with tormenting both her brother and his sister with the knowledge of their status. 

Fine, maybe it was a significant amount of joy. Sometimes you had to enjoy the little things. Sokka had done his best to teach her that. 

She was shaken from her thoughts, a smile had come unbidden to her face as she reminisced on how they reached here. This was only her third time in the South Pole. The first had been when she visited after they had started dating, to meet his father. The second had been to complete their wedding in the Water Tribe tradition. This was supposed to be as festive of an occasion, and yet the weather had sought to deny them at every turn. 

Her husband set down the contraption that had consumed him for the past half hour. Observant as he was, he noticed the smile on her lips. Their eyes met and she flushed. Seriously… they had been married for over a year and still she reacted like this when he gazed at her intently. She never planned to be one of the hopeless romantics. Life had a funny way of working out, didn’t it? 

An arm was raised slowly, emerging from the furs just enough to beckon him over with a subtle come hither motion. A grin emerged on his features, stretching from ear to ear.

Sokka climbed beside her, joining her amongst the furs on the comfortable bed. “So you’re not mad at me anymore?” He said, chuckling. 

“That remains to be seen.”

She couldn’t ever tell him how cute that pouting noise that he made when she teased him was. It’d be far too dangerous for Sokka to have that kind of knowledge in his grasp. 

An arm snaked around her waist pulling their bodies flush against each other, even if more than a few layers of clothing separated the couple. “I want to stay mad at you.” Azula said at last. 

Sokka looked at her inquisitively for a brief moment before laughing aloud. Azula’s brow furrowed at his reaction. “I’ve got you all figured out Princess.” 

She swatted him on his bare arm. How in the blazes could he wear so few clothes when it seemed as if the climate was trying to leave them frozen and broken. 

“You do not.”

“Mhm.” He said, wagging a teasing finger back and forth. “You just want to get me angry too, so when we inevitably have sex tonight, it will be rougher than usual.” 

“Ugh.” Azula snarled as she rolled her eyes, heat rose to her face in an unsolicited manner. 

Of course he would see through her ploy with ease. Stubborn, observant savage that he was. 

“You know…” He said, his voice full of mirth. “You can just ask. You don’t have to try and start a fight.”

Now the blush on her face was unchecked. She felt something stirring inside of her. Pure and wanton lust for the man she loved coursed through her body. He just lay there facing her with nary a word. That infuriating, handsome smile still on his face, taunting her. 

“Fine.” She said brusquely. “No being gentle.” 

“All you had to do was ask.” 

She gripped him by the collar of his shirt and slammed their mouths together in the midst of another laugh from Sokka. A muffled groan of approval came from his throat. Her tongue pressed against his lips demanding entry, which he quickly complied with. The hand of his on her hip, massaged her body. Spirits, how she loved when he touched her. 

For the first time on her trip to the South Pole, Azula lamented the ridiculous amount of clothes that covered her body from head to toe. Sokka seemed to agree. He pulled the parka off her expertly, their mouths never disengaging from each other. She bit down on his lower lip lightly, leading to a low growl of satisfaction from her lover. 

She hummed her own contentment as his hands worked themselves over her breasts, even if she was still wearing far too many clothes, the feeling was invigorating. Azula shuddered lightly, this time the cold played no part in that sensation. A hand went to his chest, massaging the exposed skin. The second fiddled with the cloth belt that kept his outfit snug tightly to his sculpted body. 

The scrawny boy that had pinned her to the cavern wall, all those years ago was long gone. As they disrobed, Azula thought to herself, that perhaps there was more to this simple lifestyle than she had previously considered. They were just in their smallclothes now, and they relished the feeling of their flesh on each other. Azula’s body temperature always felt warm even in the worst of conditions, and today was no different. Sokka leaned his head in nestling it in the crook of her shoulder and neck, planting a stream of sloppy, sensual kisses up and down her pale complexion. 

Azula gave a guttural sigh of assent as her hands worked through his thick hair. His customary wolf-tail had been replaced a few years ago. He still styled it up, much as he used too, but Sokka no longer shaved the sides. Azula didn’t mind it, even if she did razz him that his hair style was a virtual echo of his father’s. In fact, it was a particularly poorly kept secret that she loved when he let his hair down. Of course that might just be, because the only time Sokka really ever looked like that was when they were alone and in the bedroom together…

Surely that wasn’t why she adored it… Okay, it’s absolutely why she did. 

The more mature look was gone as his hair fell about his face haphazardly after she loosened it from it’s high ponytail. She started to lightly massage his scalp as Sokka continued his ministrations with his tongue and lips. He worked down until he reached her collarbone. As he softly licked there, Azula started to grow desperate for more. 

“Come on.” She whined, as he continued to slowly work his way to the base of her neck, and to the very sensitive spot just below her jawbone. “You promised.” Azula whispered.

Sokka didn’t respond, at least not in so many words. He grabbed her sides harshly and rolled with her twice until he had her pinned beneath him against the mattress. Well… she had asked for it hadn’t she?

His fingers tugged at the band of her undergarments, aggressively rolling them off of her, while still maintaining his position atop her. He pulled a large blanket over the two of them, leaving just their heads and necks exposed. Azula wasn’t sure if she could handle the anticipation a second longer. 

At long last, his fingers found their way downward and rubbed her most sensitive spot with relish. She gave a trill of excitement that was cut off as her husband engulfed her lips in a searing kiss. She shut her eyes for a second, savoring the feeling of being both turned on beyond belief, but also safe and secure with the only man she’d ever wish to spend her life with. It threatened to overwhelm her. 

As she opened her eyes a single tear leaked out. Sokka had just broken apart from kissing her, and looked directly into her gaze, illuminated as she was by the soft candlelight. He’d often joke and jape with others and with her, all things considered… But, spirits bless his soul, he knew when to be serious. Sokka wiped the tear away and pressed a light kiss to the corner of Azula’s mouth. 

“I love you.” He whispered in her ear softly. 

“I know.” 

Just like that, the moment passed and the mood shifted. Only he would ever understand well enough to help her in situations like those. Just like that they renewed the struggle once more with their mouths. Tongues vying for dominance with each other. His fingers mercifully stopped rubbing, tantalizingly at her other lips. His middle finger slipped all the way inside her, and she groaned into his mouth. 

Hips bucked in the air, pleasure tingled throughout Azula’s body from head to toe. Neither had noticed it, but their breaths were coming more rapidly now as they readjusted. Azula deftly helped him shed his last garments. His hardened manhood was pressed snuggly against the side of her leg, as he continued to slowly exit, and then rapidly renter her with his finger.

Again he attacked that sensitive spot on her neck, sucking on the skin, pulling and nibbling on that one very specific spot that they had discovered together, in ways that only two lovers so certain of each other could. He worked that spot over and over. Azula’s back arched upwards as he inserted another finger to join the first. He sped up both motions now. 

The animalistic sounds leaving her mouth only served to egg him on to a greater and more frenzied attack on her senses. A desperate, carnal need filled her, urging him onwards with every sultry moan that she made. His breath was hot on her neck, every action of his, sent her mind whirling. Her body seized up, her legs tightened around his hand and every inch of her rattled and shook as she climaxed under him. Sokka inched away from her as he let her body convulse, uttering a content sigh.

“You’re always so cocky when you do that.” Azula said finally as the spasms in her legs subsided. Mercifully, the grogginess left her and the fuzziness clouding her vision cleared.

“What?” He questioned demurely. “Make you scream?” His satisfied smirk was evident even in the dim lighting.

“As if, I can’t make you do the same…” Azula trailed off as she slid a hand down from his chest and onto his erection. 

The pleased groan of ecstasy that Sokka uttered when her warm hand tightened around his length was all the encouragement that she needed. She twisted and pumped up and down around him, alternating the pace randomly, never letting him get comfortable. She climbed onto her hands and knees perpendicular to him as Sokka reclined flat on his back. 

She sat up, fiddling with her bindings and threw them to the corner of the bed. “Why?!” Sokka whined in disapproval for the brief seconds that she had stopped pleasuring him. 

“Really?” Azula scoffed 

Sokka looked at her now fully nude body with lust filled eyes. Oh, how he set her ablaze more than any bending ever could. Azula didn’t wait for a response. She was far past that now. She scooted forward, bending down again and opening her mouth wide, engulfing his cock in a smooth motion. If she thought the noises he made before were provocative, nothing could match the sounds manifesting from him now. 

“S-So good, firebug.” Sokka moaned as he massaged her hair, holding it back and off her face. 

He filled her mouth, straining her jaw, warm and inviting. Her tongue worked the underside of him, as she bobbed quickly up and down. Sokka had shown her no mercy, quickly bringing her to orgasm. She would return the favor tenfold. Her right hand went to his balls, fondling them, while her left wrapped tightly around his base. All the while she continued her treatment of him with her mouth and tongue. 

“UGH!” He moaned, his voice reverberating through the igloo. 

If Azula had been capable she would have smiled brightly. Whenever words started to fail him, it meant without exception that her lover was nearing his explosive end. Or that he had found a very tasty dish of meat. Usually it was the latter, but she could safely rule that possibility out right now, thankfully. She looked up at him watching as his eyes were transfixed on her every, precise movement. 

She gripped him tighter for just a moment before taking him as deep as she could muster. 

“A-A-Azu-” She felt him tense and his hands grabbed her head and hair tightly, holding her firm. He exploded in her mouth in a set of powerful spurts. She took everything he had to offer, swallowing each and every last drop.

She licked up and down his shaft slowly and removed her mouth from him with a deep breath. “You taste worse after Sea Prune Stew, you know, tomorrow you aren’t eating that.” 

Sokka laid back rubbing his fingers through his hair, brushing strands from in front of his eyes. He laughed in response. “If we’re stuck in here much longer that might be all we have left.” 

“Psh.” Azula responded. “I’ll burn this igloo down and all the snow around us if that’s what it takes. I know your father hordes the best jerky. He’s only fifty feet away, I know we can make it.”

“You just want to stay in my old bedroom, for a chance to defile it.” 

“Yes, well we did that to mine in the Palace, so I think it’s only fair.” Azula said 

“I have a feeling yours was slightly nicer. The bed I had barely fit fourteen year old me, I doubt it could hold the pair of us.” 

Azula tutted at the information. “I guess you’d have to take the couch then.” 

Sokka growled and sat up swiftly, scooping her in his arms tightly and kissing her heavily… Good, he was ready to go again, and it had only taken a couple of minutes, he had still not completely fulfilled his promise. 

  
“Mmmm.” She drawled as he resumed kissing and sucking on her neck with vigor. 

It was fortuitous that they wouldn’t be seeing anyone in the tribe in the near future. Her neck was surely covered up and down in his love bites by now, and while she didn’t mind tormenting his sister with that knowledge, it wasn’t something she was so willing to share with the rest of the Tribe. 

Sokka, for his part, was beyond shame. Then again, perhaps she should be as well. After being caught by Zuzu on the Fire Throne before they were even married… The Fire Lord still struggled to look at the couple without blushing. Sokka sported the burn mark on his rear after all this time, due to Katara patently refusing to heal her sibling after hearing how the wound had been received. . 

She gasped, tilting her head back as his hand found her folds again. She was somehow wetter than before as the anticipation built. 

“What do you want Zula?” Sokka’s voice was a mixture of a growl and a snarl as he tantalized her with his fingers in a most deft manner. 

“You. Now.” 

She was a Princess,  _ his  _ Princess. He obeyed every command. He climbed between her legs, slowly, sensually, spreading them as she mewled waiting for the promised reward. His tip rubbed against her folds, teasing her one final time. Azula thought she might be able to take no more of it, until…

A wave of pleasure surged throughout her body, threatening to consume her very essence. In one swift motion of his hips, Sokka plunged deep into her. 

“Ahhh” She cried out, tossing her head to the side as he slowly pulled himself almost all the way out. 

“AHH!” She cried again, louder this time as he pushed into her with reckless abandon once more. 

“Fuck.” Azula muttered, as he slowly withdrew. 

Above her, using his arms to support his weight, Sokka looked down at her and grinned. “How astute of you to notice.”

“I don’t need your sas-OHH!” This time when he drove into her, he didn’t slowly remove himself. 

No, she had asked for it quite explicitly, and Sokka was never one to let her down. He thrust into with reckless and wild abandon, grunts and moans leaving his throat as he delivered fast and hard strokes. Azula snaked her hands around him, resting on his powerful back. Seeking to pull him ever closer and deeper into her. 

“Is that the best you’ve got?” She snapped at him.

It might have been more convincing if her entire body hadn’t shuddered and shaked as he came crashing into her. Still the taunt did it’s job, Sokka redoubled his efforts for a moment before unexpectedly removing himself from her folds. 

Azula opened her mouth to protest, but before the words even reached her lips, he jumped off of her and grabbed her by the ankles, pulling her to the edge of the bed. Sokka lifted her legs up and threw them over his shoulders. His feet were on the ground now, and the position allowed him to thrust even more rapidly. A soft moan left her, the angle of their lovemaking was just right…

The friction impacted her body magnificently, leading to her screaming out in approval. Oh yes, it really was the best he had. He was everything to her right now, yesterday, tomorrow, forever. Sokka had wormed his way into being the one truth, unvarnished and undeniable, in her life. The fact that he could make her scream like this in addition to everything else… well, it helped. 

He gripped her thighs tight, as their lovemaking rose to an ever higher crescendo. Moans and shouts of satisfaction and lust echoed throughout the igloo, loud enough that she thought the whole village might hear them despite the never ending blizzard that swirled around dangerously outside. 

Her body was dizzy with pleasure, her mind pulsed and wavered on the brink. Everything was a cacophony of indescribable emotion as her walls constricted around him, squeezing his manhood tight inside of her. The sensation became too much to endure and she cried out again, screaming her joy and glee to the heavens. 

This time though, Sokka allowed her no respite to catch her breath and recover. She had requested something of him, and her lover, never… ever… failed to deliver. 

The water tribesman pulled Azula to her feet and bent her over the side of the bed, where Sokka had just been standing. In her post orgasmic bliss, she hadn’t begun to recognize what was really happening, her legs were wobbly as she stood, with her stomach and chest laying flat on the mattress. He grabbed her hips and pulled her back against him, sheathing himself once again to the hilt.

“Hngh!” Was the most eloquent response Azula was able to muster. 

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and Azula panted a ragged breath. The cold was long since forgotten. She clutched the sheets and a pillow in front of her desperately trying to deal with the ever growing bliss that was making her legs weak and her body explode. 

His thrusts were deep and punishing, exactly as she requested. She hadn’t even needed to manufacture a fight to have him treat her in such a way. She was no brittle, useless royal. She was Azula, and she could handle anyt-

“OH FUCK!” She exclaimed, loud enough that she might have been heard all the way in Ba Sing Se. 

Sokka’s breath came in spurts, as he gripped her shoulders and pulled her ass tight against his crotch. The friction, the pace, his girth. It all threatened to overwhelm her. How many times could he do this to her? How was it possible? 

She wasn’t sure if he was a man or a spirit sent from the other realm to deliver gratification to her and her alone. He lifted her up, despite her unsteady knees, pulling her into a standing position, whilst never leaving her body. He placed a trailing kiss on her shoulder blade, then worked up her neck, finally culminating in a tender caring kiss and lick near her earlobe. Sokka spoke for what felt like the first time in hours, even if it was in actuality much less than that. 

“I love you, Princess” He whispered in her ear softly, even if no one could possibly overhear them. 

She twisted back, turning to meet his mouth with her own. This time, there was no struggle or fight for dominance, just a slow, deliberate exploration of their partner and the love they had for the other. At last they broke apart, a layer of sweat covered the pair.

In an unspoken agreement, they climbed back onto the bed, nestling in each other’s arms, as they caught their breath.

“You always end up trying to cuddle.” He said, as she scooted her body up against his. 

“Lies.”

Naturally, it was hard to have plausible deniability, as she completed the very action for which she was accused. 

They lay there for a silent minute. The tranquil moment stretched on and on. Sokka pulled a fur quilt over them, a gesture which was met with an appreciative sigh. Slowly, Azula rolled over to face him. Golden amber eyes met ice blue.

She exhaled slowly, staring intently at the man who had stood by her through everything that life had thrown her way so far. Indecision and doubt crept into her mind, as it so often did. Yet, every time those sapphire blue eyes reassured her, every time he smiled that infuriating, gorgeous smile… How could she not feel whole and safe?

“I think some of the women in the South Pole are plotting to steal you for themselves.”

Sokka laughed softly. “I’d like to see them try.”

“They know your people’s customs, and they wouldn’t make you travel with an armed guard through the Earth Kingdom…” Azula trailed off, she had tried to hide her insecurity in a joke, but he, as he so often did saw right through her. 

He got unexpectedly serious as he brushed a strand of hair off of her face and behind her ear. “I don’t care about any of that. We chose each other. Besides, it’s the Earth Kingdoms own fault that they were so dumb they let their nation be conquered by a fifteen year old.”

She poked him in the shoulder sharply. “Okay, it was my failure too.” He said with a chuckle. “As for those other women?” Sokka paused, as he intertwined their fingers together. His feet rubbed against her own.

“I wouldn’t give a damn if you were a Princess of the Fire Nation or a pauper in Republic City. Your mind, your heart, your soul… those are the things that challenge me, that excite me. That has me waking up every morning, thanking the spirits and the stars for how lucky I am that I married you, Azula. The most wonderful woman in the whole wide world.” 

A look of genuine gratitude crossed her face as she hummed contentedly in his arms. 

“I’m glad you don’t care about my social status, man who grew up in a hut made of ice.” 

He hadn’t failed to notice, the change in her mood and the relief and joy she exuded upon hearing the words that he had just spoken. So, it was welcome when he decided to continue with her, rolling with the proverbial punches. 

“Oh, I’d say you’ve been enjoying that ice hut for the last half hour or so…”

Azula fought off a blush as she leaned her head towards him, whispering quietly. 

“That’s my secret, savage. It doesn’t matter where we are… as long as I have you.”

“And you say I’m the sappy romantic.” He said, whining in mock protest 

“If you told anyone who’d believe you?” She retorted with a serene smile on her face. 

“I don’t need anyone to know. It’s enough that I do.”

“Hmm, good answer.” 

Their lips met once again, promising the beginning of a slow, loving embrace between the couple. Azula climbed atop him once he had hardened anew, lowering herself down his length with relish. 

She nibbled on the skin below his jaw. “Maybe this Winter Solstice Festival isn’t so bad…” 

The first sound that he made was half a gurgle and a laugh as she shook her body, in just the right and precise manner to cause him to cry out. “You’ve still not actually been to the festival…” He managed to say in between Azula slowly raising and lowering herself onto him. 

Azula came down upon him hard, her hands on his chest, her back arched, increasing the speed of their lovemaking. “I don’t know, I think this is definitely a part of the celebration.” 

His hands went to her hips, helping speed up her gyrations. Sokka’s body bucked and writhed underneath her, meeting each and every of her movements now. Somehow, against all odds and logic, he still found a way to be in control, despite her having the proverbial and literal top position. 

Now, Sokka’s rough hands roamed her body, an extension of his wanton desire. He worked his way from the hips, over her smooth and flat stomach, reaching his intended goal at last. Each of his fingers were gently caressing her nipples, twisting and flicking them, causing her body to shake and squirm atop him.

He leaned up, capturing one of her breasts in his mouth. His tongue flickered over the bud, gently tantalizing the firebender. Their pace had slowed now, Azula’s earlier request long since forgotten as they caringly explored every part of each other. 

No raw, animalistic fervor was needed now. Instead, each and every movement was coated with something beyond lust and desire… Something that made all of this worth so much more. Their unceasing and unyielding love.

Purposefully, she rode him. Their hums of pleasure were muted as they pressed soft, laughing kisses to each other. Their climaxes came finally not in an explosion as they had earlier, but much more intimate and saccharine. 

Azula snuggled close against him, a hand on his chest, her legs draped over his own. His arm was slung around her, keeping her warm and tight as the blizzard raged on unabated outside. Sokka looked at her and smiled. 

“Happy Festival of the Winter Solstice.” He whispered.

As Azula drifted off to sleep in the arms of the man that she loved, she had to admit, maybe there was something to living in one of these igloos. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
